


[Podfic] The Things You Hide *Adult Edition*

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Sherlock, Excessive Fluff, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Porn, Really very rude indeed, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been working and living together for nearly a year, each finding the other's friendship to be the one thing they would not risk or want to live without. Until something happens to disturb the status quo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Things You Hide *Adult Edition*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Things You Hide *Adult Edition*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330511) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> I wanted to post a podfic that reflects the joy I felt in this fandom, during S1-2. I have really shied away from the angst and Mary-based grief of S3, not because I no longer like the show (I do) but because S3 left me feeling a little lost. I am hoping that S4 will sort that out! In the meantime, I will be podficcing the kinds of fics that make me feel happy. Here, for your listening pleasure, is a classic by an author who remains, in my humble opinion, one of the best to ever grace us with her presence in a fandom where there are a significant number of excellent, thoughtful and intelligent writers. I hope you enjoy it. Happy summer!
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

The Things You Hide: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6c59634lq651cwx/The_Things_You_Hide_-_verityburns.mp3)


End file.
